happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nuppet and Quist
' Nuppet and Quist '''are characters of HTFF. Character Bio Quist is a purple rabbit. She enjoys her hobby as a puppeteer even though she may not really be good at it. She has an obsession with puppets, owning a wide collection of them at home; although Nuppet is her most beloved one. Sometimes, she wears sock puppets over her feet, hands, and ears. She often talks to puppets as if they are living, to the annoyance of many characters. Nuppet is a purple puppet with googly eyes and a little something extra: he is actually alive, but Quist is unaware of it. When somebody else puts him on, Nuppet is able to control the wearer and get him/her into trouble. Other characters may find out he is alive but Quist would only assume they are crazy (pretty much like a reverse Lammy and Mr. Pickels). Though mostly silent, Nuppet can make a faint high-pitched voice on occasion. He has a nasty habit of biting people. Episodes Starring Roles #Talk to the Hand (official debut) #Puppet in the Middle #Bite Me! (Nuppet) #Face the Facts #Jail Rabbit and Puppet #Socket to Me #Sockpuppet Hunt (Nuppet) #Puppet Love (Quist only) #On the Other Hand (Quist) #Overshadowed: Part Deux #Grab A Bite #Puppet Mouser #Half It Up, Fuzzball #With Strings Attached Featuring #Curse You! #Scare Crowed (Quist) #Full Bloom #Shrunken Heads #Sockpuppet Hunt (Quist) #Mon-Oh No! (Quist) #Game Show Off #On the Other Hand (Nuppet) #Painstorm #Ken Doll #Table Flipper #En-durian the Pain #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness #Teddy or Not Appearances #From the Waist Down (Nuppet only; unofficial debut) #Lost Parts (Nuppet only) #Bite Me! (Quist) #Scare Crowed (Nuppet) #Eye Don't Get It #Mon-Oh No! (Nuppet) #BatHood #Biting Resistance #Toys in the Band #Children's Playground Fates Deaths #Bite Me! - Nuppet is fried to death. #Curse You! - Quist is eaten by birds. #Face the Facts - Nuppet is disintegrated by lightning. #Jail Rabbit and Puppet - Possibly drowned ('debatable'). #Socket to Me - Quist is electrocuted to death. #Shrunken Heads - Flattened by Trixie's giant head. #Sockpuppet Hunt - Quist is stuffed into a sock. #Game Show Off - Both are crushed. #Biting Resistance - Killed inside explosion. #Painstorm - Nuppet is melted, Quist is pelted with oranges. #Ken Doll - Quist is scalded by coffee and impaled by pencils. #Table Flipper - Quist is eaten by piranhas and Nuppet is flattened by a car. #En-durian the Pain - Quist is smashed through the head. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness - Quist has burned alive as well killed by the crumbles of restaurant. ('debatable and off-screen') #Teddy or Not - Nuppet's head is ripped in half. Injuries #Face the Facts - Nuppet and, later, Quist lose their faces. #Game Show Off - Part of Quist's face is burned by steam. #On the Other Hand - Quist loses her hands and ears, Nuppet is attacked by Spaz. #Overshadowed: Part Deux - Quist has her left hand bitten off by Nuppet. #Painstorm - Quist's ears and hand are melted. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness - Both of Quist's arms and ears get pierced by silverware into wall. Kill count Nuppet *Jerky - 1 ("Talk to the Hand" ''along with Tarsy) *Toothy - 1 ("Puppet in the Middle") *Double A - 1 ("Puppet in the Middle") *Roaster - 1 ("Bite Me!") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Curse You!") *Cuddles - 2 ("Curse You!", "Overshadowed: Part Deux") *Giggles - 1 ("Curse You!", "Overshadowed: Part Deux") *'Quist' - 2 ("Curse You!", "Jail Rabbit and Puppet" debatable) *Lab Rat - 1 ("Face the Facts") *Trippy - 1 ("Jail Rabbit and Puppet") *Nutty - 1 ("Jail Rabbit and Puppet") *The Zebra - 1 ("Jail Rabbit and Puppet" debatable) *Trixie - 1 ("Scare Crowed") *Nectar - 1 ("On the Other Hand") *Flaky - 1 ( "Overshadowed: Part Deux") *Petunia - 1 ( "Overshadowed: Part Deux") *Freaky - 1 ("Ken Doll") *Kendall - 1 ("Ken Doll") *Dolly - 1 ("Puppet Mouser") *Jauz - 1 ("Half It Up, Fuzzball") *Byte - 1 ("Half It Up, Fuzzball") *Todd - 1 ("Teddy or Not" along with Huggly) Quist *Lumpy - 1 ("Jail Rabbit and Puppet") *Raymond -1 ("Take a Bite") Trivia *Nuppet was originally a solitary character who lost to Lab Rat in the creator's third Vote or Die poll. **Nuppet lost to Lab Rat by one vote. He ended up with 11 votes while Lab Rat got 12. *Quist was also planned to be a stand-alone character, but unlike Nuppet she was a newer concept. The creator then decided to pair the two together, although they can have solitary roles. *Nuppet's name derives from Puppet, and also from The Muppets, whom he may be based off of. He may also be based off of Crash from Crash and Bernstein. *Nuppet is the first puppet character and has a unique design in HTF terms. *Quist's name derives from Ventriloquist. *Nuppet unsurprisingly scares a lot of younger characters like Cub. *Some fans speculate that Nuppet is possessed by a demon. It was later confirmed in The Purple Tree Eater Exposed ''that he was once a lifeless puppet who was possessed by the soul of a criminal. *Quist's original color scheme resembled Petunia's. She was later changed to being purple in a shade conmparable to Nuppets' (her ears are the same color as Nuppet). *It is implied that Quist has a crush on Todd in ''Sockpuppet Hunt. This is said to be developed further in the future. *How see got into puppetry was shown in Bathood. How she recieved Nuppet was later shown in The Purple Tree Eater Exposed. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Non-animals Category:Female Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Season 57 Introductions Category:Duo Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:More kills than deaths Category:Lagomorph